Team Press Start in: The Last Pure Island
by SnappGamez
Summary: After a brutal attack in their town, Ashton (SnappGamez) and Chance (SuperSkylanderboy) wash up on the only piece of land in the world that has not been corrupted by the evil forces of Herobrine. Now, they must defeat the evil Herobrine and his army, or all of the world will be lost to evil.
1. Prolouge: Chaos

/ Just so you know, this is what happened before the story took place. It's also in my point of view /

I woke up in my bed just like any other day of my life. Hit my head on a block a few times, got my clothes on, grabbed my tools, the usual for a Minecraftian. Today felt a bit different, however. I decided to ignore that for now, though. I went next door and woke up my best friend, Chance. He's trying to go by "Skylander Boy" nowadays though. When he woke up, he said, "Hey, Snapp. Is it morning already?" I physically told him "Yes" by dragging him out of the bed. "All right, all right! I'll go get my stuff on," he said as soon as I dragged him out. After a while, he had his stuff on. "Alright, let's go into the mines. Hopefully we'll find some crystals or something!" I said before opening the door out of our building. When, I did I wasn't prepared for what I saw.

It was complete chaos. People were running and screaming in panic, there was fire EVERYWHERE, and a black substance was seeping into and spreading into the ground. "What the heck happened here?" we both said in unison, afterwards I said "Jinx!" and slapped him. To the left, people were being killed and captured. To the right, people were running in terror towards the docks, including Xephos and his dwarven friend Honeydew. After looking around, we quickly ran out of the building towards where everyone else was running – the docks. If we were going to be exempt from this killing and capturing epidemic, we would have to go out to sea. As soon as we got on the docks, we heard a hissing sound. As we turned around, we saw a Creeper, which was a creature we thought was just a myth (as we read about it when we were younger in our mythology textbook). It started hissing, glowing, and expanding. As soon as the creeper was really fat, it stopped hissing and expanding, and exploded, knocking us out into the ocean. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was blue water and a piece of wood that smacked me in the face, causing me to black out.


	2. Chapter 1: The Island

/ Okay! This is the actual start of the story. Still from my POV, though /

_I was running down a long path made of a sponge-like rock with my friend. It seemed like we were running in fear… like something was chasing us. We turned around to see a man with glowing white eyes. We screamed…_

"AAAAAAH!" I yelled. That scared the complete heck out of me. I felt something in my mouth. Thinking it was food, I proceeded to bite it.

"OUCH!" a familiar voice yelped. As soon as I heard that, I took it out of my mouth. Turned out to be my friend's foot.

"Sorry! Not my fault your foot was in my mouth!" I said, immediately turning around to see my friend Chance's face.

"Hey, you're the one that bit it! Oh well, at least it wasn't my rear!" he replied.

"It's okay. Besides, how would I bite your butt?" I said.

"I don't know," he said. After that, we both got up and surveyed our surroundings. We we're on an island with two trees and a crumbling statue. There was a person at the foot of the statue worshiping it. We walked up to them and tapped them on the shoulder.

"Excuse me. Where are we?" I said.

The person turned around. He looked normal, like people who are just born and get a teal shirt, jeans, and grey sneakers. This guy decided that he never wanted to change his looks.

"Oh, you're on the island of Notch," he said.

"What? The Island of Notch? Isn't Notch a god?" Chance said.

"Yes. This island is in the middle of the entire world. It contains this statue of Notch. The state of the statue indicates what's winning – Good or Evil, and right now, seems like something is very wrong," he said.

"You telling us! Before we got there, it was chaos! People were being killed and captured by tall black creatures, zombies, skeletons, spiders, and large blocks of.. I don't know, Slime?" I said.

Immediately after I said that, his face was full of fear. "That… that's not possible. That could've only been done by one person, and he is long dead. Unless someone summoned him.. in that case… we're screwed," he said.

"Who do you mean?" we said.

"Herobrine!" he said in fear.

As soon as he said that, we blacked out.


	3. Chapter 2: The Dream

/ Italics = Dream /

_We continued running. This time, it seemed as if there was an end to the tunnel. After about 3 minutes we reached the end. There was a chest with two crystalline swords in it. We each took one and turned around, ready to fight that white-eyed man._

/ Okay, sorry this chapter was just a dream. I don't really know how I'm going to transition to the non-dream state in the next chapter. Hopefully you like the story so far! And remember, plan everyday to conquer Herobrine!/


End file.
